Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen 2 - Rozdział VIII "Jestem Hans"
Witam, w kolejnej części, pomyślałem, że wstawie nagłówek i zobaczę co z tego wyjdzie. Zapraszam do czytania! Siedzieli właśnie przy ognisku, zrobionym przez Hansa, nigdy nie myślał, że Elsa jest aż tak piękna, a w świetle ksiżyca jej platynowe włosy aż świeciły, przypomniało mu się jak Anna przyprowadziła go do niej po błogosławieństwo, i jak spojrzał w jej oczy, od razu wiedział że jest pomiędzy nimi coś wielkiego, ale pamiętał że nie może dopuścić tego uczucia do siebie, i właśnie dlatego chciał ją wtedy zabić. A gdy Elsa powiedziała mu, że nic nie pamięta z przeszłości, to było dla niego jak spełnienie marzeń, mógł teraz być z nią i nikt by im nie przeszkodził. - Jak ci smakowało? - zapytał zabierając od niej talerz na którym upiekł zająca którego złapał, nie było to danie do którego się przyzwyczaił ale zawszę coś - Było naprawdę dobre, dziękuję...-uśmiechneła się do niego - jesteś naprawdę miłym i szlachetnym człowiekiem, mogłeś mnie zostawić, a zająłeś się mną - patrzyła na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami, znała go zaledwie godzine ale zdążyła już zauroczyć się w nim, ale nadal czuła, że skądś go zna - mam pytanie do ciebie przerwała chwilę ciszy - wiesz, że na imie mi Elsa więc, musiałeś mnie już kiedyś spotkać i pewnie wiesz skąd pochodze, a i nie przestawiłeś się mi - uśmiecheła sie do niego i patrzyła dalej z zaciekawieniem, w niego czekając co on powie - A no tak, bym zapomniał - podrapał się po głowie - Jestem Hans i meszkam w Nasturii, a o tobie wiem, że jesteś Jedynaczką,a twoi rodzice zgineli jak byłaś mała, a później mieszkałaś w Aranelle w biednej rodzinie która cię wychowywała,a później ucieklaś z stamtąd, mówiąc, że nigdy nie wrócisz do Arandelle - Hans wiedział, że nie powinnien jej okłamywać ale z drugiej strony nie chciał jej stracić Elsa nie była w niebowzięta jej przeszłością, myślała, ze była kimś wyjątkowym, ale przynajmniej znała już prawdę - dziękuje, Hans - nie ma co - powiedział, a następnie usiadł koło niej - nie muszisz się bać, nic ci się nie stanie ze mną - uśmiechnął się do niej i objął ją ramieniem Elsa z początku chciała się odsunąć ale było jej zbyt dobrze więc tylko się zarumieniła i wtuliła głowę w jego ramię, chowając rumieńca na jej policzku siedzieli tak przytuleni kilka minut, gdy zrobiło się już dość ciemno - Elso? powinniśmy pójść spać, rano trzeba wymyśleć, co zrobić - ach tak - wstała i położyła się na trawię, a on koło niej. Patrzyli sobie jeszcze w oczy, po czy nastąpił pocałunek - Kocham cię Elso - Ja ciebie też *** Olaf chodził jeszcze po zamku, jak wzyscy poszli już się położyć. sam nie lubił spać, chciał cieszyć się każdym dniem jako wesoły bałwan. Przechodził długim korytarzem, gdy zatrzymał sie przed białymi dzwiami z niebieskimi wzorkami - Elsa nie będzie miała chyba za złe jak póję spać do niej, a no racja, przecież i tak wyjechała , cały pokój dla mnie - Olaf wleciał jak churagan do pokoju Elsy, cały czas się śmiejąc. Biegał w okół gdy nagle sie o coś potknął, obrócił się i spojrzał za siebie, na podłogę lezała tam jakaś zgnieciona kartka - A ty co tu robisz? - wziął ją i rozwinął, a to co tam zobaczył, go przeraziło - O, nie!...musę powiedzieć o tym Annie - już wychodził z pokoju ale zatrzymał się - ale przecież ona ma jutro ślub, nie mogę jej denerwować, muszę sam to zrobić ''Co planuje Hans? czy Elsa, przypomni sobie kim tak naprawdę jest? Co takiego widział Olaf na kartce ? '' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach